


Puppy Tails - Meeting Mycroft

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone meets Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Meeting Mycroft

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, thinking, staring at a random spot on the wall. Sherlock's phone sat on the arm of the chair, he was waiting for it to ring. He could do with a new case, he was bored. Gladstone sat happily on his lap napping. Sherlock heard a car pull up outside and a gentle rhythmical tap on the floor. The front door opened. Gladstone raised his head looking quizzically toward the hall, but remained sitting on Sherlock’s lap.

‘Mycroft.’ Sherlock mumbled, annoyance emanating through his body. He stroked Gladstone to re-assure him. Gladstone had never met Mycroft before. Mycroft walked slowly up the stairs, entered the room and sat on John’s chair, resting his umbrella against the arm. Gladstone didn’t like the man sitting on his dad’s chair, but he smelled a bit like uncle Sherlock so maybe he was ok. Gladstone remained sitting on Sherlock’s lap staring at Mycroft. Sherlock looked at his brother.

‘What do you want?’ Sherlock said nonchalantly. He ran his fingers under Gladstone’s collar. Gladstone wagged his tail and licked Sherlock’s other hand. Gladstone thought his uncle Sherlock had the best fingers ever, they rubbed him in exactly the right place. He looked up at uncle Sherlock and did his best ‘good boy’ look.

‘Can’t I visit my brother?’ Mycroft replied. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and returned to staring at the spot on wall. Gladstone tilted his head, confused. Uncle Sherlock was ignoring this man Mycroft, he only did that when they were what he called ‘stupid’. Gladstone jumped off Sherlock’s lap and landed in a heap on the floor. Mycroft grinned and Sherlock gave him a look that would scare any normal man. Gladstone righted himself and sniffed the floor. Mycroft cleared his throat and looked down at the little puppy walking toward him.

Obviously a British bulldog, how apt for John, the man who fought for his country. He smiled as the puppy sniffed his shoes and trouser bottoms. Intelligent specimen, Mycroft thought as the puppy observed him. Mycroft looked over to Sherlock who had picked up his phone.

 

‘Good day?’ John asked. Sherlock was lying on the sofa with Gladstone asleep on his chest. John dumped the shopping on the kitchen table and walked over to his chair. John looked down at the puddle of pee on the floor.

‘Oh damn, I thought he’d grown out of that phase.’ John looked at Sherlock. ‘I thought you were keeping an eye on him Sherlock.’ John grabbed some kitchen towel and the petwiffoff spray.

‘Oh I was.’ Sherlock smirked. John got down on his knees and started to clean up the mess.

‘Why didn’t you clean it up then?’ He said annoyed. Sherlock sighed.

‘Laptop John.’ John finished cleaning up the mess disposed of the kitchen towel then washed and dried his hands. He walked over to Sherlock’s laptop and sat down. 

John started to laugh so hard it woke Gladstone up. Gladstone jumped off Sherlock and walked over to his dad. John scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the head.

‘Good boy Gladstone.’ John said still laughing. 

 

Gladstone lay on his back on John’s lap chewing on his dad’s hand. He’d been very good today and he was going to get tummy tickles as a reward. ‘I don’t think this is going to be on youtube for long though Sherlock. Knowing Mycroft.’ John pressed the repeat button, and played the clip again.

Gladstone walked over to Mycroft and sniffed his shoes. Mycroft was looking down at the puppy. Gladstone then cocked his leg and peed on Mycroft’s shoes. Mycroft jumped up quickly, and let out a high pitched squeak. The camera seemed to be shaking and there was a low baritone laugh in the background. Mycroft picked up his umbrella and stormed off toward the hall shaking his leg.

‘It’s priceless Sherlock.’ John tickled Gladstone’s tummy. Gladstone wriggled in appreciation.

‘Gladstone thinks that Mycroft is an omega dog.’ John laughed again. ‘Just asserting himself and marking his territory.’ John tickled Gladstone’s tummy again. ‘Guess that makes you an alpha doggie then Gladstone.’ Sherlock raised an eyebrow and sat up.

‘Certainly not John. I am the alpha in this household.’ Sherlock got up walked past the shopping and into his room.

‘Well we know the truth don’t we Gladstone.’ John smiled, plopped Gladstone onto the floor and started to put away the shopping.


End file.
